The objective of this proposal is to request funds to support the travel, registration, and hotel expenses of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to attend the Teratology Society 2001 meeting. This meeting will take place on June 23rd to June 28th, 2001 at the Le Centre Sheraton in Montreal, Canada. It will consist of a two-day continuing education course on Principles of Teratology: Application of New Technologies Towards Understanding Abnormal Development, followed by a four- day conference that includes symposia, workshops, platform and poster sessions. The encouragement and financial assistance of trainees to attend the Teratology Society meeting is vital for the infusion of enthusiasm and new ideas into scientific discussions. In addition, these individuals will benefit greatly from the expertise of world-class scientists in a setting that encourages sharing of information and exchange of ideas. The topics to be covered in the main conference include symposia and workshops on Pluripotent stem cells in and of the embryo, Using Genomics to study Birth Defects, Genes and Pathways in Neurodevelopmental Disorders, Intracellular Redox Regulation in Mechanisms of Teratogenesis, and Male-Mediated Developmental Toxicity. Invited speakers are selected on their distinction and the importance and relevance of their work to current teratology research. Many events at the Teratology Society meeting focus on student participation. A platform session is devoted entirely to student presentations, and all students, including awardees, are honored at a luncheon during the conference. In addition, a student reception is organized by the Student Affairs Committee to encourage exchange of ideas among student participants. Funds to help support and encourage student attendance at the Teratology Society 2001 meeting will enhance the quality of the meeting and the experience of the student attendees.